heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2012-08-22 Early Morning Training
The sun hasn't even begun to color the eastern horizon but while it's early someone is out and about, making use of the Elias School for Girls' athletic field before anyone else has a chance to get up and get in her way. About fifty yards away from where she stands, dressed in her school's regulation physical education uniform, there is a target set up. The girl's got another arrow notched and the string pulled back, her aim carefully lined up before it's sent off. With a *twang* the arrow's tip embeds itself into the paper and the hay bale behind it, the projectile makes its way home, a near-perfect bullseye. A while ago, people expected to see Superboy in Metropolis almost all the time. Lately, he's taken to traveling here, there and just about everywhere. When asked, his answers are usually vague references to wanting to see what he's missing. All the same, he's been flying for hours and while he's not all that tired he decides to land and rest. The first stretch of open ground is where he descends, landing not far from where Cissie has set up. He scratches the back of his head, stretching his arms over his head and yawning. The yawn startles Cissie who was just about to shoot again, her aim sent all askew when she jumps slightly. The arrow goes flying wide of the target and out into the woods behind it as it sails over where it most likely would have wound up in the long run. Dropping her bow, Cis turns her head slowly, looking rather scared. When she sees the stretching boy she squeaks in surprise, her eyes wide. A comical reaction to her shock at seeing someone she does not know. Superboy is equally startled by the squeak from Cissie. Super senses can be bothersome if you don't learn to tune them out, meaning he honestly didn't notice all the signs pointing to the girl being here. He pauses in mid-stretch, looking momentarily startled and then sheepish as he asks: "This ... I'm on private property again, aren't I?" "Y-yeah, kinda," the blonde points out as she looks at him, her expression faintly baffled. "You're on school property," she adds while hiking a thumb over a shoulder, indicating the building that kind of looms behind her. "How did you get here?" The property's gated and locked at night so he wouldn't be able to go in that way but he could have climbed the fence that lines the majority of the property. "You're not looking to cause problems, are you," she asks abruptly, her bravery returning. "What? No, no, not at all. I, uh," Superboy stammers a little, looking for an explanation to his sudden appearance. Shrugging slightly, he lifts into the air and begins to hover about three feet in the air. He extends his hands out to either side, a 'see?' gesture, "I can do this. Fences and gates aren't really an issue." Ah! Now that explains it but it really doesn't do much to help Cissie be utterly alright with his being there. First off, this is a school for /girls/ and if any of the staff were to see the boy here she might get into trouble and secondly, he really hasn't done much to convince her that he's not here to do something bad. "I... flying. That must be nice to do," she grunts, trying to be personable despite her immediate mistrust. "So what are you here for?" "I just wanted to be on the ground for a minute," Superboy answers, quickly coming back down to earth when it becomes clear that his flying isn't all that calming. He looks down at the symbol on his chest and then back at her, extending a hand cautiously, "I'm Superboy. Sorry if I distracted you from," he looks at the bow, "Archery." "Superboy?" Cissie steps a bit closer, her gaze held at chest-level on the teen. Of course she knows that symbol as Superman's someone she's seen on the news and stuff, but why the flying boy is wearing it is lost on her. "Does he sponsor you? You know... like NASCAR and how all those companies sponsor cars and stuff..." Taking a breath, she looks at the bow in her hand and she shakes her head, not minding the interruption to her training in the least. "Sort of," Superboy answers, nodding his head, "We're kind of related. I just thought it'd make the most sense to use the symbol. I mean, it's kind of like a family crest." "That's cool. Oh, I'm being rude. I'm Cissie. It's very nice to meet you, Superboy." Cissie switches hands, her bow now held in her left hand so she can offer her right to him. Manners must mean a lot to her. "I go to the school... oh, I suppose that's kind of a no-duh, huh?" "Kinda," Superboy admits, holding out his hand to shake Cissie's with a nod, "It's nice to meet you, too. So, uh, what school is this? And," dumb question coming up, judging by the look on his face, "What state is it in?" If Superboy's listening to her heart he'll hear it speed up a tiny bit when he takes her hand, the increase of her pulse rate paired with a reddening of her face. Hopefully the low light will hide the blush. "We are in the middle of no where New England but outside of that I probably shouldn't say." Not that the school's any kind of secret but Cissie still tries to keep the location a tiny bit of one. "Alright," Superboy says, letting her keep the secret given that she hasn't asked him for his real name or anything like that. He does notice the changes in her and, sadly, he doesn't pick up on their meaning, "Are you okay?" Cissie can't help but to giggle some, sounding almost like she's about to die of embarrassment. It takes a little while to recover from that but once she does she's a bit calmer, not so giddy and silly sounding. "I'm fine. Just... well..." She wants to comment on how cute he is but she's not exactly good where that goes so it remains unsaid. "Well?" Superboy seems like he's going to press for more information but a bit of realization dawns in his face and he nods his head, slowly, "Oh, okay. One of those secret things, huh?" "No, not a secret. I just don't want to seem forward or dumb." And she will sound totally dumb, especially if she were to try and it were to wind up not coming out right or whatever. "But hey. I... if I see you again maybe I'll tell you then." "I don't know if I'll be landing here again," Superboy admits, scratching the back of his head sheepishly, "I don't want to get in trouble, since it's private grounds and all. I live in Metropolis, so I'm usually there." At first Cissie looks disappointed in that but then Metropolis gets mentioned and she can not help herself but to grin. "I go there a lot on the weekends... well, between there, Gotham and New York City," she says happily, almost tripping over herself to get it all out. "So yeah. We just might meet again!" "Really?" Superboy smiles, "Actually, let's make sure we do. I'll give you my phone number. You can call me on it if you want to hang out or if you need me. I only just got it." "That sounds great." Cis' own cell phone's pulled out of a pocket and the contact list is brought up so Superboy can give her his number and so he can also get hers. "We should go and catch a movie. There are so many good films out." "That's a good idea," Superboy answers, capturing the number in his phone and holding it up so he can take a photo to assign along with it, "Movies are cool. Just let me know when and where and I'll be there." Despite not feeling like she is looking her best - she is kind of sweaty and stuff from practice - Cis allows the picture to be taken. She even smiles and gives the phone-cam a wave. "I will give you a call soon. At the very least we can talk a bit and get to know each other better." "That sounds good, Cissie," Superboy smiles, hovering a few feet up off the ground, "I'll send you a text. Just let me know when you want to go see that movie, okay?" "Okay! Talk to you later." Blushing again, Cissie watches the boy float for a bit before she turns around to gather up arrows and bow so she can then get back into the building. Being late for class would be /bad/ and she still has to get ready. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs